An Imaginary Friend
by Spring Pines
Summary: Bill is Dipper and Mabel's imaginary friend. It's cute, in my opinion.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don t own Gravity Falls

Chapter 1 "Bye, kids. We'll be back around 7:00." Mom told Dipper and Mabel. "When's 7:00?"Mabel asked. Mabel and Dipper were only 5 so they couldn't tell time. Well, Mabel couldn't tell time anyway. "In about 3 hours." Dad said. "Layla will be here to watch you guys." Mom continued. Mabel and Dipper groaned. Suddenly, Layla bounded through the door. "Go on your date night now, Mr. and Mrs. Pines! Your kids are safe with me!" She lied. Dipper and Mabel's mom smiled, unable to see the glint in her eye. "We'll see you later kids!" Mom said while walking out the door. Once the car went down the street, Layla walked over to the phone and started talking with her friends, unaware Mabel was about to eat buckets (literally buckets) of glitter, in the next room. "Maybe you shouldn't do that, Mabel." Dipper warned. "Pfft. Glitter must taste as good as it looks!" She emphasized. "But it could be bad for your health..." He pointed out. "You might be right..." Mabel was finally getting his point. If she ate the glitter, There wouldn't be any left for Glitter Parties! She loved them. Dipper, not so much. He always said they were "to sparkly" PFFT! How could ANYTHING be too sparkly?! "Hmm... Layla never plays with us... I wish we had a friend to play with." Mabel wished out loud. "Maybe we could make a imaginary friend!" Dipper concluded.  
>"He has to be funny, and have a high pitched voice!" Mabel listed. "Why do you like high pitched voices?" Dipper asked. As far as he was concerned, high pitched voices where Mabel's favorite qualities in someone. She shrugged. " I don know, It makes dem more funny!" She said. "It's funnier. Not more funny." Dipper said. He might of still been 5, but he was a lot smarter than the average 5 year old. He had the smarts of maybe a 7 year old, at his age anyway. Dipper closed his eyes, thinking about the perfect imaginary friend, Mabel did the same thing. "Ahahaha... Wait. Where am i?" A voice rang out. Dipper opened his eyes. "Who are you?" Mabel asked. He fixed his bow tie. "The name's Bill. Bill Cipher." He said. _<br>Yes I am aware i did a little James bond thing 


	2. Chapter 2

Bill was a yellow triangle with black (noodle) arms, legs the same. He had 1 eye, and a black bow tie, and a top hat.  
>Mabel laughed. "Dipper! When I closed my eyes I saw a yellow triangle! Like him!" Mabel said, pointing at Bill. "Hey, I didn't think i'd meet you guys so early." Bill said to himself. "Kinda cute..." He muttered. Then added, "So, anyways, what do you guys need?" He asked, slightly annoyed. "What?" Dipper asked. "We just need a friend." He added. Bill laughed. "A friend?! I won't fit the bill! Sorry kids!" He wiped a non-existing tear from his eye. "Will you play with us?" Dipper asked. "I don't know... I'm kinda busy..." Bill muttered. Dipper and Mabel did the puppy dog eyes. "How could I say no to those faces?" Bill said out loud. Mabel's face brightened. "So you are gonna play with us? PUH-LEEZE?! We have a very mean babysitter who won't play with us..." Mabel said. "Hmm, mean babysitter eh?" Bill muttered. He peeked over into the next room, he saw Layla chatting away on the phone. "I know just how to fix that." He murmured. Dipper could tell he was planning something. "You're not gonna like, hurt her. Are you?" Dipper asked. He didn't like Layla at all, but when it came to hurting someone, that was another story. "Nope, just embarrass her!" Bill said to his new little pals. "Yeah!" Mabel and Dipper giggled. "Wanna see something?" Bill turned invisible, which made Dipper and Mabel think he left. "Aww... I really liked the floating dorito!" Mabel whined. "His name was Bill, Mabel. But yeah. He did seem fun..." Dipper told her. "Im still here, just invisible." He said. While turning visible again. "Whoa!" Dipper and Mabel gasped. Bill snapped his fingers and Layla was covered in glue, without her realizing it. He gestured for them to come up to the top stair. "Can we use your glitter, Shoo- Mabel?" Bill asked. "Sure!" Mabel agreed. Dipper had a slight idea of what he was gonna do. Bill picked the buckets up and brought them to the top of the stairwell. He handed one to Dipper and one to Mabel, and he kept one for himself. This was gonna be fun!<br> 


	3. Chapter 3

"LAYLA! DIPPER HAD AN ACCIDENT ON THE BATHROOM FLOOR, UPSTAIRS!" Mabel called downstairs. Dipper gave her a dirty look. Bill just chuckled. "UGH! DIPPER! GO TO THE BATHROOM IN THE TOILET! NOT ON THE FLOOR!" Layla shouted while going to clean up the mess. "1...2...3...GO!" Bill shouted. In a matter of seconds, Layla was covered completely in glitter. "HAHA! HIGH FIVE!" Mabel chuckled with glee. All 3 of them high fived. "Ok, umm... YOUR ROOM!" Bill shrieked as he noticed Layla bounding up the stairs, ready to punish the kids. Once all 3 of them where in Dipper and Mabel's room, Bill locked the door. "That was close." He sighed. "THAT WAS AWESOME!" Dipper exclaimed, his pupils got really big. "Agreed." Mabel agreed. Which made Bill chuckle harder.  
>... "Honey, I just got a text from Layla saying she quit." The Twin's mom said. "I wonder why." Their dad thought aloud. "Well, we oughta go home now..." Mom said. "Sadly.." Dad agreed.<p>"Simon says, jump up and down." Bill said. Dipper and Mabel both jumped. Layla had left, so they unlocked the door and went down to the living room to play. "Sit down." He ordered. Mabel sat down. "Hehe. I won." Dipper bragged. Mabel playfully shoved him. "No fair!" She giggled. "I w-wasn't, I d-didn't hear him!" She tried to say, but she was laughing to hard. "Yeah, yeah. Say it to the judge!" Bill remarked playfully. "But you are the judge, Bill!" Mabel exclaimed. "Oh yeah." He muttered thoughtfully. Suddenly they're mom walked in. "Dipper! Mabel! Kitchen now!" Mom yelled.<p>

"Why would you do that?" Mom was lecturing them about what they did to Layla. Dipper and Mabel and Bill were sitting on the bench, that they had instead of kitchen chairs. Bill was on the end and Dipper was in the middle, and Mabel was on the other end. "It was Bill's idea!" Dipper told her. "Thanks for throwing me under the bus kid." Bill said, and nudged him in the arm. "Sorry Bill." Dipper apoligized. "It's ok. If I got in trouble, i'd probably blame it on you too." He chuckled. "Who's Bill?" Their mom asked. "He's right there." Mabel said pointing at Bill. Bill crossed his arms. Mom seemed amused. "Ok. Tell "Bill" that he needs to be nicer. And don't do whatever your friends tell you. That's called peer pressure. We'll talk about that later. Now go to bed." She scolded. "Ok mom..." Dipper sighed. All 3 walked up to Dipper and Mabel's room. "Why couldn't she see you Bill?" Mabel asked. "Only you guys can see me." He shrugged. "Can we play tomorrow?" Dipper asked. "Sadly, no. I won't be able to visit you guys again... I'm very busy." Bill said. He wasn't really busy at all. He just didn't want the kids to get attached. Sadly, they already were. Mabel started tearing up. "Don't cry Shooting Star, it's ok." Bill said, trying to comfort her. He knew he would have to go against these two when they were 12, but he didn't want to be responsible for making a 5 year old cry. He pulled a stuffed dog toy out behind his back. The toy was yellow, it had 1 eye and it had a top hat and a bow tie. "Whenever you feel like talking to me, just talk to this handsome fella," Bill explained. "I'll hear it." He finished. He handed the toy to Mabel. "Bye kiddos." He said. "Wait!" Dipper said before he disappeared. Dipper and Mabel looked at each other, then the pounced on top of Bill, giving him big wet kisses. "What the-" He pushed the twins off him. Instead of his normal yellow, we was a bright pink. "Bill, why are you pink?" Mabel giggled. "When I feel extreme emotions, I change colors." He said quickly, excusing the conversation. He turned yellow again. "Bye.." He waved. "Bye Bill." Dipper and Mabel sighed sadly. After he left, Dippy and Mabes went to sleep. Mabel was clutching the dog toy that Bill gave her. She cherished it. But on their 7th birthday, Dipper or Mabel couldn't find it anywhere. It just disapearred. Along with the memory.


End file.
